


The Human Body Pillow   我身为枕

by Tobejoker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Translation, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Slash Undertones, Sleep Deprivation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobejoker/pseuds/Tobejoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次John在Sherlock身上睡着了，一次Sherlock在John身上睡着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Body Pillow   我身为枕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Human Body Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457164) by [Lunavere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunavere/pseuds/Lunavere). 



第一次：

毋需Sherlock无与伦比的演绎法，都能推断出John已经处于精疲力尽的边缘。在过去的48小时里，他们两人追在一个以妓女为目标的连环杀手屁股后面，从城市的一头跑到了另外一头。一个小时前，他们终于以一起成功的逮捕画上了完美的句点。完事以后，虽然Lestrade好心提议载他们一程，Sherlock还是毫不客气地一口回绝了他，心知一辆计程车会更加快捷。不幸的是，他们连一辆的士也没招到。当Sherlock咕咕唧唧抱怨不休之时，John指出他们此刻身处城市较隐蔽的一端。的士佬们很少跑来这地儿，这地儿也很少有人会想去搭的士。所以他们此刻找不到任何的士，完全是一种非常科学的现象。五分钟后，Sherlock勉强承认了溃败，并转而提议去搭地铁。

现在John就坐在他的边上。Sherlock瞥了一眼并立马不由自主地演绎起来：双眼布满血丝，黑眼圈，眼眶浮肿，以及眼球震颤。有那么一刻John的眼帘闭上了，但很快他哆嗦了一下，晃了晃脑袋。三次，他尝试将一声哈欠扼杀于摇篮中却光荣失败。他双目失焦，而他的眨眼频率愈趋迟缓于以往。没错，John绝对是在苦于睡眠不足。John如此依赖睡眠这一点将Sherlock迷住了。这个男人几乎正一点一点地在他身边昏厥过去。

“好长的案子，”John评论道，搓巴搓巴双眼又努力眨巴眨巴几下。

Sherlock立马45度角别开眼睛，“确实。”

“我们多久才到站哪？”他尽可能平静地问。

Sherlock洋洋得意地笑了起来，匆匆扫了遍标注了不同站台的地图。他们才刚驶离北哈罗（哈罗：英国伦敦西北面的一个市镇）。他低头飞一般浏览着路线，计算所需的时间。”大概半个小时吧，”他最终这么答道。

John呻吟了一声便将脸埋在手中。“天啊，为啥连环杀手们就不能外出休那么一星期假呢？”他发问。

“那那星期里我们又能干什么呢？”Sherlock反问，货真价实地惊悚到了。他可没法想象有什么能比平静祥和的伦敦更让人无聊的了，多久都不行。

耳闻此语令John大乐，Sherlock则留意到这笑声带有些微苦涩的色彩。“这个么，你很可能会冲我们公寓里起码一堵墙开枪，用成堆的尸体零件填满公寓，用实验掀翻我们的公寓，或是将我逼疯，还有冲电视上的人大喊大叫。我呢，从另一方面来说，则会睡足一整个星期。”

“不可能，”Sherlock语带讥讽。

John牵扯出一个笑容，抬头望向Sherlock。“你可没在军队呆过，”他如此评论，并向后一靠，眼帘合上半晌，”否则你就知道那有多可能了。”

Sherlock不予置评。他转而抽出他的手机，开始查询伦敦是否有任何关于犯罪的新闻。在激增的肾上腺素的作用下，他的头脑仍在高速运转中，不得一刻安宁。当下他想要的只是马不停蹄地去投入下一个案子——解决下一个谜团。当他在浏览各式各样的报道时，Sherlock察觉到某样温暖坚实的物体向他倒去。他抬眼查看，是John靠在了他的身上。Sherlock细致地观察着John，他能听见他平稳、缓慢、均匀的呼吸。准是睡着了。这样评估着，Sherlock眼神放柔和了。他睡着之后简直完全变了个人——就像整整年轻了十岁。他脸上刚毅的线条逐渐柔和起来\消失，在暗淡的灯光下变得几乎难以察觉。在他身上再看不到军事灌输\从军生活带来的压力，在他脸上忧心忡忡的神情也消失得无影无踪，尽管于Sherlock而言这二者出现的频率从来都不讨喜的过高；他此刻是如此的放松、毫无戒备。一阵暖流自Sherlock的胸中涌出，察觉到这一点令他皱了下眉。这让他有种......很好的......感觉......但他道不出那种感觉究竟为何物。猝然间，John挪了挪窝，鼻音浓重地呢喃了句什么。Sherlock尽力抵挡住伸出手臂，环住一只熟睡中的前军医的诱惑。回头看了看，Sherlock勾勒出一个柔软的笑容。他最终开始了解到睡眠的吸引力了。

 

第二次：

“而你对此有何感想？”John在走进起居室的同时打趣地问。

Sherlock丈二摸不着头脑地躺在沙发上望他。”神马？”他问。John总能通过那些随机抛出的问题使他迷惑。

“没事了，”John摇了摇头，轻声咕哝。

而这只让Sherlock愈发好奇。每当John明显认为他能理解某样东西的时候，Sherlock总会打起十二万分的精神将其牢记。甚至到现在，他已经记住太阳是整个太阳系的中心了，他还是搞不明白那到底有啥大不了的。Sherlock花了些时间试着去演绎为何John会认为（原文为”though”，疑为”thought”的笔误）他应该理解那个句子。那是一个短语，所以不会具有什么科学上或是医学上的重大含义。既然那不是什么Sherlock会在日常对话中俯拾即是的东西，这个短语也不会具有语言学上的重大含义。因此真相只有一个——”流行文化学？”

 

“对，”John惊异地望了Sherlock一眼，”精神科医生会在病人躺在沙发上时问出的常规问题。”

Sherlock以光速将这个信息存档备用。它在他眼中自然毫无实用价值，但如果那对John来说如此重要，那他会记下的。Sherlock坐起身来，好奇心啃噬着他的内心，“你的精神病医生有问过你这个问题吗？”他在站起来之前如此问道。

John不安地蠕动了一下，这提醒Sherlock他现在正一脚踏入某个John不愿谈及的领域。“她当然那么做过，”他答道，一屁股坐上Sherlock刚刚坐过的沙发。“她想知道我如何感觉及看待一切事物。虽然我那时倒没有真照老派作风躺下过。”

“哦？”Sherlock抬起一边眉毛，“那你那时应该怎么躺？”

John扭身平躺在沙发上。他小心翼翼地抱起双臂，合上眼帘，动了动以调整到更舒服的姿势。“这就是传统牌卧姿。精神科医生则坐在病人对面的椅子上。当病人述说他的生活与他的感受时，医生会记下笔记。”

Sherlock被这一切娱乐到了，于是抓了把椅子并将其背向电视。一当它朝向现在一脸警惕的John，Sherlock便抓了只笔与一张纸坐下了。“那么，对与世界上最聪明的人生活在一起一事又有何感想呢？”他开玩笑地问。

John大笑，继而放松地瘫回沙发。“那简直是份全职工作。我跟一个天才住在一起，他却镇日表现得就像个三岁儿童。在他才华横溢的演绎后总是跟着一连串会搞僵气氛的废话。我们的冰箱总是被尸体肢节填满，而他的实验通常都会将房子搞得一团糟。”Sherlock闻言怒容以对。“但是，”John最后补充道，“我这辈子从未过得如此充实。每一天，我都带着对未知的未来的憧憬醒来，直到又一次白昼的日光降临。”

Sherlock的双目因这赞美点亮了，他尝试着克制笑容却情难自禁。John就是会对他产生这样的影响。从没有人能在他面前如此毫无防备地打开心扉，也从没有人予他鼓舞至此。每当John道出真诚的赞美，Sherlock的身心都不自禁地被它们给填满了。这是他人生大部分时间中都被剥夺了的东西，而这也是他之后的人生中再也不想失去的东西。

“到你了，”John道，连眼皮也没掀一下。

Sherlock又给搞糊涂了，“什么意思？”

“小的都扮演病人了，大人您嘛，自然得扮演医生了，”John答道。“你会下什么诊断呢？我还是一个有信任危机的创伤后应激障碍患者，伴随着间歇性震颤，以及心因性跛足吗？”

时间有那么一刻静止了，Sherlock专注地凝视着John。他仍未张开双眼。“不，”Sherlock呢喃，向前倾去以便更细致地观察John，”你的跛足是心因性的，而这个已经治愈了。你也再不会受到间歇性震颤的折磨。你创伤后应激障碍的症状在过去的数月里有着显著的改善。你的确不会轻易交付信任，但这不代表你不能信任任何人，”他一针见血地指出，”因此我得出的结论是，你的上一任心理医生完全是个渣，你也别再去见她了。你觉得我的诊断怎么样？”

John没有回答。Sherlock迅速地检查了一下他的呼吸模式与姿势，推断出他已经进入了梦乡。他对着John的睡容怔忡了一会儿，再一次惊叹于John看起来有多么安详。最终Sherlock站起身来。”真不敢相信你竟当着我的面睡着了，”他对John轻声咕哝，然后走向厨房去进行他细菌培养的实验。这个主题一定能保障John的睡眠不受打扰。

 

第三次：

John时不时地会太勉强自己。归根究底，他可不像Sherlock那样年轻了——而就算他是，他还是可能会赶不上趟。Sherlock终究还是个”怪胎”。他不像一般人需要那么多食物或睡眠。而有因于他一直都是这么过来的，他偶尔会忘记John也就是个一般人。所以当John坍塌\倒在他身边的沙发上时，Sherlock只是大为诧异于他在度过以字面意义上满伦敦到处跑的漫长一天后，竟会变得如此疲惫不堪。John搓着脸，晃了晃脑袋。

“如果有那么一天你退休了的话，我不会怀念逝去的旧时光\这一切的。”他实事求是地陈述。

闻言Sherlock窃笑起来。退休？他？想都别想。退休该是多么的无聊啊？那之后的人生中他又能找些什么来干呢？他退休后也许会找些平凡点儿的事来做，譬如养蜂。“不知怎的，我倒很怀疑这个。”他回道。

“说真的，Sherlock，”John道，”我们不能老这么干个通宵。这对咱们的健康不好，咱们也青春不再了。”

Sherlock的回应是，“这个推论你只对了一半。”

“为什么？”John迟钝地问，他的脑袋也跟不上趟了。

Sherlock审视着他的室友，“不能这么干个通宵的人是你。我呢，从另一方面来说，则一点问题也没有。”

John瞪了他一眼。“我不会放你一个人满伦敦瞎跑的。上次那种情况出现的时候，你差点在我到之前就翘辫子了，难不成你忘了吗？”他步步紧逼，声线尖锐。

Sherlock的眼睛睁大了，因意识到John为了跟上他而下定的决心感到非常惊讶。他在竭尽全力确保Sherlock的安全。确保Sherlock不会最终落到另一个与”粉红色的研究”相近的境地。Sherlock再一次感觉到那股暖流在他的胸膛中肆虐，便飞快地拾起了他的小提琴。他拉起了肖邦的降E大调夜曲，心知John不会注意到它应另外附带一首钢琴曲。尽管John从未向Sherlock明说，但他的这位室友由衷地享受听他优美的小提琴声。Sherlock望向John，发现他正在与昏昏欲睡的欲望作斗争，然后又将注意力重新集中在小提琴上来。待他感到某物伴着一声轻柔的闷响靠到他的背上，他自鸣得意\沾沾自喜地笑了。他的计划实施得完美无缺。维持着这个状态，Sherlock毫不拖泥带水地拉完了整首曲子。然后，他又开始拉起新的一首，只为能找到继续维持这个状态的借口——这个John与他无法分割的状态。

（Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Chopin，肖邦夜曲中最脍炙人口的一首，亦是他献给玛丽·普列埃勒夫人的作品之一。这位夫人有说是肖邦的情人，有说是其朋友。至于在这里是否有什么映射含义么......不要问我（顶锅逃））

小夜曲小提琴版  
较柔和，但有钢琴伴奏http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/3I2hHxHnG7M  
较尖利，http://www.tudou.com/listplay/AC05SJ08JZA/AEQKh-hQ9JQ.html

 

第四次：

“我有告诉过你你是一个棒极了的室友么？”Sherlock在将一杯热腾腾的咖啡摆在前军医的面前时如此问道。

John挑起一边眉毛，“你想干嘛？”（吐槽：侦探你平时的人品是有多差，稍微示一下好都被认为是意有所图......虽然确实没冤枉你囧rz)

“我需要你帮我个忙，”Sherlock道。他知道John并不怎么乐意参与他的实验，但这次他需要John能以最大限度做到真心实意地认可，”当然了，你有权拒绝。这次再怎么说也只是有一人命系于此。所以不用认为我是在强迫——”

John打断了他，“你想让我干嘛？”

“Well，我需要研究一种镇静剂会在你身上产生的影响，”他道。John张嘴正欲回绝，这个意图明显自他在听到Sherlock的提议时紧皱起眉的方式中泄露了，不过Sherlock还是成功打断了他，“我得提醒你，有人正因此命悬一线，John！”他知道利用John的人性会是让John同意帮他的唯一方法。

John的眉头愈发紧锁，脑海中开始天人交战起来，“这个实验到底会起什么作用？”他追问。

“Well，我们的客户证明了他当时被那些雇佣刺客使用了镇静剂，以致于他无法在昏倒前成功保卫他的姐妹，”Sherlock解释起来，稍微别有用心地强调了“我们的”这个字眼。如果他能说服John在潜意识中更能接受这个实验，那他就准能得到John的帮助了，“我已经辨别出了当时用在他身上的镇静剂的种类。我需要进一步研究它起效的时间以及药效的强度。”

John挪了挪窝，继而托起下巴。Sherlock隐藏起笑容\将笑容收敛，如果John在移动，那么就代表他还在考虑这个提议。他还在抱持观望态度。“那为什么实验的对象非得是我呢？难道不能是你吗？亲身经历这一切对你来说不是更有帮助吗？”他质疑。

“这是因为你的体格与身形比我更与我们的客户相近。而且你们同样都是退伍军人。我需要亲眼看到你在被使用镇静剂后打斗的方式，以及镇静剂在你身上发挥药效的速度，”Sherlock一丝不苟地阐述。

John舔舔唇，清了清喉咙。“而那肯定会对我们的客户有所助益吗？”他追问，听起来有点犹豫。

“毋庸置疑，”Sherlock证实了他的疑虑，抛给John一个兴奋的眼光。每当Sherlock显而易见地表现出他有多么热衷于某事之时，这总令John更难硬下心肠说出“不”字。

沉默半晌后，John接着问：“你还想让我揍你？”

“完全正确。”Sherlock说。

John笑了，Sherlock知道John即将应允。“好吧。”

“你真是太了不起了，John！”Sherlock喜悦地发出一声惊叫，立刻冲进厨房去拿注射器。“记住了，你得从我拔掉针头的那一刻起就开始跟我打斗。”

John回以，“放心吧，我绝对不会忘了这个的。”

Sherlock以手持针筒的造型重新自厨房门口现身。卷起他的左袖，John将胳膊伸给Sherlock。Sherlock飞速地在他身上注射后，麻利地将其掷回厨房。注射器才尚沉尸于洗碗槽，John便已向Sherlock挥出第一拳。在重击之下，一阵烧灼的疼痛在他的颧骨上爆裂开来。Sherlock也不遑多让地快速闪过下一击，并注意到John已开始失去平衡。John踉踉跄跄地步到起居室的一边，因想要再次直视Sherlock而被一只脚绊倒了。镇静剂在短短数秒之间就对John产生如此效用，这令Sherlock感到十分有趣。John再一次向他挥出重锤却重重地跌落。Sherlock反射性地将他接住，试图扶住他而向后打了个趔趄。仍竭力试图保持清醒，John又多挣扎了一会儿，才最终昏倒在他身上。Sherlock回头瞟了眼钟，John在不到两分钟内便不省人事。随即，他将John更紧密地拉向自己，缓缓地搀他到沙发旁。Sherlock在将John放于其上之后又察看了眼钟，便将他调整到了更舒服的位置。现在，他所需要做的唯有等待，看看John会在多久之后醒来。如果那不是在一小时之后的话，那他们的客户就是完全清白的。Sherlock低头看向John——他现在熟睡的就像个婴儿——并再次感到那股暖流席卷而来。他对自己微微一笑，情不自禁地想他其实不介意John能参与到更多像这样的实验之中。

 

第五次：

Sherlock完全沉浸于研究一份中国食品样本的化学性质中了。他当前的客户辩解道他与他的妻子想在床上尝试一些“新鲜的”，并选择了捆绑这个新花样。根据苏格兰场的调查显示，他的妻子是因勒于其颈之上的绳索窒息而死的。但是，那位丈夫却坚称套索绑得很松，不足以引致任何呼吸困难。当注意到妻子颈项上并无瘀痕之后，Sherlock洗清了那位丈夫的罪名，而这意味着死者的死因另有蹊跷。目前他正在测试他们家中所有的食物，寄望于是否能查到曾有某种毒药掺到她的食物中。鉴于其他食物都由她亲手料理，这份中国食物十有八九就是他能否解决这个案子的关键。

他在这上面倾注了大量的时间，正是此时，一声压抑的哭喊令Sherlock猛地一个激灵。他看向门外，望见John突然在睡梦中翻了个身，姿势岌岌可危得离滚下沙发只有几步之遥。Sherlock立即跳将起来奔向John，匆忙扶起John并轻轻地摇了摇他，“醒醒，John。那只是场梦，”他说。John睁开眼睛，在Sherlock怀中挣扎了一下。Sherlock从John眼中的神情看出他仍置身于幻觉之中。“John，冷静一点。你现在正好好地跟你的室友呆在圣巴兹呢，”他平静地说。

John的双目终于开始聚焦。缓缓地眨了几次眼睛，John注视着Sherlock，突然恍然大悟。“Sherlock？”他喊叫，语带一抹犹疑的色彩。

“是的，John，是我，”Sherlock作出回应，希望这能带给前军医一丝慰藉。

紧紧闭上唇，John看起来对自己感到非常气愤。“我很抱歉，”他轻声嘟囔。

“没关系的，”Sherlock答道。John避开了他的视线，Sherlock便沉下身去，保持眼神接触，“还记得我们成为室友的第一天晚上，你跟我都说了什么吗？这都没关系（It’s all fine)。这些对退伍军人来说很正常，你完全没有必要为此感到羞愧。”

John颤栗地长叹一口气，缓缓地点了点头。Sherlock再密切地审视他一遍，注意到John的双目湿润了。所以他不仅梦到了阿富汗，而且还梦到了他一位亲密战友的逝去。Sherlock皱起眉头，回头往实验室瞥了一眼。电脑已经在分析实验样本的成分了；它会在有所发现的时候提醒Sherlock。重新看回John，他庆幸好在他不像普通人一般依赖睡眠。他坐到John身旁，过往与其相处的经验教会了Sherlock，他的存在会给John带来多大的安慰。

“你可以接着睡了。”Sherlock道，倚靠在那张不怎么舒适的沙发上。

John嗤之以鼻，“我会的，要不是你正坐在我原本搁头的地方的话。”

“我可看不出你有什么好困扰的，”Sherlock漠不关心地评论。

John的下巴差点没掉下来。他久久地瞪视着Sherlock。Sherlock几乎可以看到各种思绪如何在John的脑中撒丫子狂奔，试图解释刚刚所发生的一切。仿佛有一个世纪那么久之后，John重新躺下，将头枕在Sherlock的大腿上。Sherlock运用最大的自制力，才克制住将手伸入John的头发中的欲望。作为取代，他用手指连续敲击沙发的扶手。没多久，Sherlock便察觉到John的呼吸平缓下来。他低下头去，感到那种独特的暖流再次溢满了他的胸膛。缓慢而小心翼翼地，他伸手轻抚John的头。John激灵了一下——这令Sherlock瞬间冻结——但很快又再一次安稳地沉入了梦乡。对自己微微一笑，Sherlock再次将手伸入John的发间。他指间的发丝是如此轻盈柔软；那触感比Sherlock自己的黑色卷发还要柔软百倍。一种平静安详的感觉因他正坐在这里，为沉睡的John守夜而笼罩了他的内心。这感觉是在太过美好，以至于当电脑发出提醒时，Sherlock只是径直无视了它。那位客户总归是可以等到明天早上的。

 

角色调转：

Sherlock感觉不适；他胃中似有冰块烧灼。这个夜晚没有按照他们计划的来。接到一名犯人逃狱的消息后，Sherlock和John即刻冲了出去帮助Lestrade将其缉捕归案。夜幕以一场枪战匆匆收尾。在混乱之中，John奋力将Sherlock扑倒在地上，险险被子弹擦过。要是John稍微慢个两秒种，Sherlock就准得挨枪子了。更糟糕的是，要是John再晚个一秒钟，那挨枪子将会是他自己。这引致了Sherlock现时的不适：John与死神擦肩而过，而那完完全全就是Sherlock的错。John又开始微跛，这则令Sherlock感到更加沮丧。今晚很有可能会将John带回患上创伤后应激障碍的老路子上去。

“我要上床睡觉了，”John伴随着一句声明走向通往起卧室的楼梯。

Sherlock本能地喊，“别，等等！”John停下脚步，回身张望。Sherlock能透过John的眼神看出旧事萦绕在他的心头；被尘封的回忆正欲重新浮现在他的脑海。“我很抱歉，John，”Sherlock诚恳地低语。

“今晚所发生的一切不是你的错，”John回道。“但我现在很累，我真得去睡了。”

想都沒想，他便脱口而出，“不要。”John惊异地望着他，Sherlock立刻为自己的一时冲动责骂起自己。他在做什么呢，竟表现得如此感情用事？但他的确不想让John今夜独眠。他知道若放John今晚一个人睡，那于他将会是一场怎样的梦魇。

“Sherlock？”John 发问，猛地使Sherlock震醒回现实里来，“你还好吗？”

Sherlock迅速恢复了常态，“没事。只是些受刺激说的胡话。”

“你可没受刺激吧，”John一语道破。Sherlock的视线避开他的，并有针对性地将其转向卧室。沉默缓缓地在他们之间流淌，半晌，John道，“快去准备上床睡觉。我一会儿就来。”

Sherlock放松下来，对John能接收到暗示而心存感激。他飞快地刷完牙，立刻纵身跃进被窝，焦急地等待John的到来。细心倾听着，他能听见John一瘸一拐地下楼来了。他蹒跚地步入卧室并很快爬上床。当John找到合宜的位置之后，Sherlock关掉灯，另整个房间都陷入黑暗之中。他能听到John在他身旁呼吸；他的呼吸不均。John又挪了几次窝，想要睡得舒服点儿却徒劳无功。

最终他开口说，“我觉得这个方法行不通。我要回到我自己的床上了。”

“不，”Sherlock大叫，翻身伸出双臂箍住John的腰身，不让他起来，“就信我一回。呆在这里。”

John迟疑地将一只手放在Sherlock的手臂上。“好吧，Sherlock，我就呆在这里。”他道，安抚地轻拍Sherlock的手臂。

Sherlock收紧了他的束缚，将头搁在John的肚子上。John强健的心跳声如此令人安心。Sherlock本能地将John向自己拉近。John就在此处——安全无虞。温柔地伸出双臂回环Sherlock，John放松了，最终安逸下来。Sherlock本计划在John安眠后跑出去自己睡，但John身上香气的混合物，他心跳平稳的搏击，以及那股环绕着他的暖流，比他预期还要快得多地将他哄骗进了梦乡。他记得的最后一件事是John问道他是否还醒着，可Sherlock实在是太疲倦了，以至于无法作答。

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation and a translation without ANY sequel. Anyway, its author is a complete Johnariarty shipper now, and seems like never will backtrack. Poor you. And me.


End file.
